¡No estoy gordo!
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Corto songfic"Gordolfo Gelatino" con una pizca de dramione.


**Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece**

 **Cancion: Gordolfo Gelatino/los polivoces**

Un día más daba comienzo en el castillo de Hogwarts, sus alumnos caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a sus clases principalmente. Menos cierto rubio que aún se encontraba en el dormitorio arreglándose.

Cepillaba su cabello armoniosamente, untándose una especie de gel mágico en él, acto seguido se miró al espejo lanzándose una mirada de suficiencia. Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando abrieron la puerta tras de él y casi salta del susto.

-Por merlín, pansy me asustaste!-exclamo con molestia en su voz

\- ¿Qué? Acaso interrumpí tu sesión de belleza-dijo acercándosele y pasándole la mano por su cabello despeinándolo

-Ew draquito que te echas en el cabello-dijo mirando sus manos con asco, mirando a su alrededor tomo la primera prenda que encontró para limpiarse en ella.

-En primer lugar no soy "draquito" te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio y en segundo lugar esos son mis boxers-le explico y al instante ella soltó la prenda.

Él le dio la espalda para nuevamente cepillar su cabello, mientras lo hacía podía ver a su compañera a través del espejo, con un peculiar aparato que no había notado antes.

-¿Qué es esa cosa, pansy?-al oírlo ella sonrió

-Es una ladradora, o era una gradadora?-se preguntó –como sea esta cosa reproduce música, es genial, de hecho encontré una canción que te describe a la perfección!-exclamo con entusiasmo

-No entiendo que haces con uno de esos aparatos muggles, si se llegaran a enterar no respondo por ti-le advirtió, más ella solo sonrió

Se sentó en flor de loto en uno de los sillones y comenzó a presionar los botones del extraño aparato-Aja! Esta es, escucha-una música demasiado rara y festiva para su gusto comenzó a salir del reproductor. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizado al oír la melodía.

 _Cuando era nino yo tuve una sorpresa_

 _Al descubrir que en mi todo era belleza_

 _No me resigno a que toda mi hermosura_

 _Dentro de untiempo se vaya a la basura_.

-Pansy en serio, no creo que-lo interrumpió ella –shh escucha-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

 _Soy tan hermoso ya lo ven_ ,

 _Soy tan precioso yo lo se_ ,

 _Soy primoroso_ , _bello,_ _lindo,_ soy _gracioso_ (¡mucho!)

 _Soy exquisito yo lo se_ ,

 _Soy tan bonito miren bien_

 _y soy muy fino_

 _soy Gordolfo Gelatino_.

La expresión de horror del chico no podía ser mayor, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, las cejas levantadas en una expresión que decía "estás loca, pansy" y la mandíbula desencajada, ella al contrario se le veía muy complacida con su descubrimiento y no paraba de reír.

-Hey, porque tanto escándalo?-entro Theodore nott quien comía un croissant, se sentó junto a ella para escuchar con detenimiento la canción y a los segundos comenzó a reír tanto que casi se atraganta.

-Sí, si ya muy divertido, ya se mofaron de mí, ahora se pueden retirar!

-Uy nuestro gordolfo se ha enojado-dijo con diversión el chico de ojos cafes, mientras le daba un último mordisco a su croissant.

El joven entorno los ojos con claro enojo plasmado en su rostro, sus mejillas y orejas se habían tornado rojas también.

-¿Y quién diantres es ese gordolfo gelatino?

-Ni idea amigo, pero a mí me cae muy bien gordolfo...digo draco-respondio riendose

-¡No estoy gordo!-espeto hacia ellos

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura, viste todo lo que comió el día de ayer-se dirigió hacia theo

-Claro, para alimentar a un regimiento-dijo siguiéndole el juego, sin amedrentarse ante la dura mirada de su compañero se dirigió a pansy-Crees que granger tenga uno de estos aparatos o mejor aún crees que se haya dado cuenta de la gordura de nuestro amigo?

-No lo sé theo creo que esta tan perdida en sus libros que ni siquiera lo voltea a ver-explico inocentemente, mirando como el semblante del chico de ojos grises cambiaba del enojo a la incredulidad, se volteo hacia el espejo y levanto su camisa examinado cualquier gordura o flacidez, ante esto sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Nunca falla –dijo el chico ganándose una mirada de reproche de su compañero

Se bajó y arreglo la camisa para luego decir-Nada que una sesión de quidditch no pueda arreglar, y para tu información theo no me importa lo que piense granger-sentencio volcando su atención nuevamente al espejo

-Si tú lo dices-dijeron al unisono, theo presiono un botón del aparato y la música volvió a sonar.

 _No me decido a casarme todavia_

 _Seria egoista arruinar asi las vidas_

 _De esas munecas que no duermen tranquilas_

 _Porque me han visto parado en una esquina_.

-Les advierto apaguen esa infernal cosa-les hablo con seriedad

-Oh vamos donde quedo tu sentido del humor draco

-En mi trasero, ahora apaga esa cosa theo-ordeno, mirándolo en el reflejo del espejo, la música tuvo un cambio y ahora era una voz femenina de lo más horrible en la opinión de él, la que cantaba.

 _Es tan hermoso ya lo ven_ , (¡madre!)

 _E_ st _a precioso yo lo se_ , (¡venga madre!)

 _Es primoroso_ , _bello,_ _lindo y es gracioso_

 _Es exquisito_ (¡yo lo sé!)

 _Es tan bonito_ (¡ecuánime madre!)

 _Este es mi nino_ ,

 _Mi gordolfo gelatino_

-Te imaginas a la Sra. Malfoy cantándole a su nene?

-La verdad que no,pansy-contesto después de por fin apagar el aparato.

-Ya era hora creí que estarían con eso todo el día-expreso con alivio el joven de cabellos rubios

-Eso no es nada escucha esta...-se apresuro a decir la chica, mientras apretaba los botones del dispositivo.

-No quiero escuchar nada, adiós-y antes de que ambos chicos pudieran decir algo, su amigo había salido por la puerta, ante esto ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Caminando iba por el castillo, levantando miradas y suspiros de decenas de chicas ,que al verle pasar reían tontamente y se secreteaban cosas al oído, pensaba que si bien la canción era horrorosa, en algo acertaba y es que su porte aristocrático y su figura no cualquiera lo tenía y se sentía orgulloso de ello ,tan distraído iba en sus pensamientos que no volvió a la realidad sino hasta que tropezó con alguien que al principio no reconoció hasta que prestando atención lo supo: Hermione Granger.

-Es increíble Granger aparte de ser una sabelotodo insufrible eres ciega o que-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con molestia

-No es mi culpa que no te fijes por donde caminas-dijo apartándolo de golpe, en ese momento el la tomo del brazo haciéndola voltear hacia él, ambos quedaron frente a frente, con la respiración agitada, solo mirándose hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-Hermione estas bien?-dijo Harry, secundado por su amigo ron

-Si chicos estoy bien, Malfoy ya se iba-dijo zafándose de su agarre, el sintiéndose algo extraño tras esa cercanía bajo la mirada por unos segundos para después encarar a los chicos.

-Nos vemos, luego, Potter, Weasley...Granger-dijo sintiéndose nuevamente seguro de si, tras eso se alejó de ellos en dirección contraria.

-Se dieron cuenta del detallito de malfoy?-pregunto su amigo pelirrojo

-Te refieres a que esta algo "gordo"-dijo Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que Malfoy la escuchara, haciendo que él se detuviera en el acto y bajara su mirada a su abdomen.

-Ah eso también, pero yo me refería a que trae la bragueta abajo-dijo riéndose seguido de Harry, la chica solo pudo sonrojarse.

El joven de ojos grises bajo la mirada hacia su bragueta para confirmar que efectivamente no se había abrochado.

-Mierda!-ahora entendía porque las chicas no le quitaban los ojos de encima soltando risitas tontas.

¿ _Porque dios mio_ , _me hiciste tan perfecto_?

¿ _Porque senor_ , _no me diste algun defecto_?

 _Yo sufro tanto por ser tan diferente_

 _Quiero ser feo como toda la gente_ (¡Ay no!)

Para su disgusto la música comenzó a sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza.-

-Ahora si te mato, pansy!

 **Nota autora:No soy fan de los polivoces pero escuche esta cancion y no pude evitar pensar en nuestro querido Draco,espero les haya gustado.**

 **Reclamos y sugerencias en el botoncito de abajo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
